


hair back, motherfucker, jet black, so cool

by truefinches



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Nonbinary Party Poison (Danger Days), Other, Porn with Feelings, Trans Fun Ghoul (Danger Days), fwb to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25986499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truefinches/pseuds/truefinches
Summary: Fun Ghoul and Party Poison are long standing friends with benefits, and today's hookup is no different. Unless it is. This is mostly porn with some feelings at the end.
Relationships: Fun Ghoul/Party Poison (Danger Days)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	hair back, motherfucker, jet black, so cool

**Author's Note:**

> hey all, i hope you enjoy this! this is my first fic in the killjoys fandom, my first smut fic, and also the first fic i've finished in literally 5 years. if you enjoy, please feel free to send me a message on tumblr (themadkidandmissilegear) and yell about funpoison with me.

Something was different about today. It wasn’t unusual for Poison to hang around Ghoul during the day, and it definitely wasn’t unusual for Poison to steal a kiss or two while Ghoul worked on the Trans-Am. They mostly kept themself entertained with an old magazine or scratching a few drawings on the walls with chalk. What was unusual today was how Ghoul could feel Poison’s eyes on him whenever his back was turned. Poison didn’t leave his side practically the whole day, and whenever Ghoul was too occupied to chat, he felt the hot stare from the other killjoy burning into his skin.

As the sun began to set, Ghoul showed no signs of stopping. Poison stood up off the table where they’d been sitting and gathered up the empty Power Pup cans. They’d brought Ghoul some dinner and made him come out from underneath the car to eat. But as soon as he’d finished eating, he discarded the can quickly and slid back under. With a glance and a teasing little kick to the bottom of Ghoul’s shoe (the returning kick they had to dodge as it was far less gentle), Poison sauntered out of the makeshift garage. Ghoul couldn’t tell how long they’d been gone, but eventually he heard someone clearing their throat. He kept working, and after a moment, he heard the sound again, closer this time. Someone hooked their foot around Ghoul’s and gave it a rough tug. 

“Hey, what’s the fuckin’ idea-” Ghoul growled before stopping short. Poison towered above him, wearing the same stare they’d had all day. But gone was the stained blue leather jacket and dirty white jeans they had been wearing before. Instead they wore a pair of tight, cropped jean shorts which made their long legs seem impossibly longer, and a plain tank top with open sides revealing all the way down to the slight curve of their hip. Ghoul swallowed hard as he let his eyes travel slowly up Poison’s form. 

“It’s time to take a break,” Poison said matter-of-factly. They tilted their head a little and smirked. 

“I’m uh...in the middle of somethin’,” Ghoul responded weakly. Poison clicked their tongue and shifted, popping one hip for emphasis. 

“It can wait. I’m done watchin’ you, I want a closer look,” they said, holding out their hand. Ghoul could only nod. He put down his tools and grabbed Poison’s hand. The taller ‘joy hefted him easily to his feet, and didn’t even wait for him to dust himself off before closing the distance and kissing him. Ghoul’s eyes widened a little in surprise, but he responded eagerly to the kiss. He tried to flip them around to back Poison against the side of the car, but they held firm. “My room, now,” they murmured against his lips. With that, they nipped at Ghoul’s lower lip and gave it a quick tug before striding out of the garage. Ghoul followed behind wordlessly. 

Jet Star and Kobra Kid sat at a booth in the diner, chit-chatting while picking at their respective dinners. They both looked up when Poison waltzed in, with Ghoul stumbling a few paces behind. Poison didn’t give a glance but Ghoul paused to wave sheepishly at the two. 

“Where’s the fire, huh?” Jet teased.

“Oh, y’know, Poison just wanted to show me, uh, whoa-” Ghoul was cut off by Poison turning around and grabbing the front of Ghoul’s shirt to drag him away. Kobra looked at Jet over the rim of his sunglasses.

“We should probably make ourselves scarce.” Jet just nodded in agreement and picked up their dishes. 

They barely made it around the corner when Poison backed Ghoul against the wall, their teeth crashing together with a ‘clack’, Ghoul barely registered the pain; it was nothing compared to the days old laser burn seared into the back of his calf. Poison pressed their knee between Ghoul’s legs, grinning against his lips when they heard the other’s breathing hitch.

“Mmm...Pois’, I- ah!” Whatever he was trying to say died in his throat as Poison ducked their head and began planting a trail of hot, open-mouthed kisses down the sleek line of Fun Ghoul’s throat. One of their hands came up to tangle in Ghoul’s greasy hair. They gave a tug, and Ghoul obligingly tilted his head to the side to give Poison better access. Poison somewhat roughly pulled Ghoul’s shirt collar aside with their other hand and nipped at his collarbone. Ghoul whined, his hips bucking slightly against the knee pinning him to the wall. Poison grinned against the other ‘joy’s skin before tilting their head up and bringing their lips close to Ghoul’s ear. 

“Wanna fuck you so bad, Ghoul,” they breathed. “Been thinkin’ about it all day…” Ghoul swallowed hard, forcing out a short laugh around the sudden tightness in his throat. 

“Even covered in grease from the ‘Am?” he teased. Poison laughed, too, lifting their head to look Ghoul in the eye. 

“‘Specially then.” A brief, electric moment passed between the two killjoys as something softened in Party Poison’s gaze, and the lust that had been present all day was replaced with something a little more gentle. But it was gone in a flash, and the hungry look came back into Poison’s eyes. Ghoul met them halfway in a bruising kiss. Poison raked their hands down the front of Ghoul’s torso, teasing over his hips before settling on his thighs. With a grunt, they gripped tight and lifted, picking Ghoul up with surprising strength. Ghoul gasped lightly before wrapping his legs around Poison’s hips and gripping the sweaty back of their shirt to stay upright.

Their lips stayed locked as Poison carried Ghoul the few feet down the hall to their room. They unceremoniously dropped Ghoul to his feet at the edge of their mattress and quickly went back to slam the door shut behind them. Ghoul made quick work of his shirt, barely getting it over his head before Poison crossed back to him and pulled him close with an arm around the waist.

“Lay down,” Poison all but commanded. Ghoul just nodded, ducking in to give Poison’s lower lip a quick bite before doing as he was told. He quickly unzipped his boots and pulled them off, sitting them on the floor next to the mattress. Poison followed suit, kicking off their shoes and carelessly discarding them in a pile along with their shirt. They knelt down on the mattress between Ghoul’s knees. “Fuck Ghoulie...so beautiful.” Ghoul could feel the blush creeping up his cheeks as he watched Poison’s hungry eyes trace down his body. Poison slowly, almost reverently, laid a hand just under the hem of his binder. They quirked an eyebrow in question, holding Ghoul’s gaze with a serious look.

“Here, lemme…” Ghoul trailed off as he sat up. He could feel Poison’s hands practically chasing his as he deftly pulled his binder over his head. Poison waited patiently with their hands on Ghoul’s ribs while the boy let out a few deep coughs. His eyes met Poison’s, which held the same steady gaze.

“Can I?” they asked quietly. Ghoul nodded, a half smile playing across his lips. No matter how in the heat of the moment they were, Fun Ghoul always felt safe in the way Poison treated his body with the same level of care. Poison nodded in return and rested one hand on Ghoul’s sternum, gently pressing down until he was lying on his back again. Their hand danced over one of Ghoul’s nipples, tracing it in circles with one finger. Ghoul felt all the air leave his lungs as Poison’s other hand reached up and gave his other nipple a quick pinch. 

“Fuck!” he bit out, unable to keep quiet. His hands flew to Poison’s back, dragging his nails down the damp skin there. Poison only grinned at Ghoul before ducking their head down and pressing a kiss to one of Ghoul’s nipples, while their other hand kept playing with the other one. They dragged their tongue in lazy circles, relishing the small noises coming from Ghoul’s throat. With a little nip, they moved their head to the other side of Ghoul’s chest to work there. Ghoul twitched beneath them, moving his hands down to Poison’s ass and grabbing, hard. Poison only laughed with their mouth against Ghoul’s chest. They made their way down with their lips and tongue down to the other’s stomach and finally, his hips, pausing at the waistband of Ghoul’s dirty jeans. They peered up under their eyelashes and tried to meet Ghoul’s eyes. But his head was thrown back, his eyes screwed shut in pleasure. 

“Ghoulie, baby...I wanna suck your cock, please, please, you look so fuckin’ good, baby,” Party Poison drawled, pressing the side of their face to Ghoul’s inner thigh for emphasis. Ghoul picked his head up. Poison was tracing a slow finger between his legs over his pants, stopping and circling around the button on his waist. Their eyes met. ‘I’ll remember that look forever,’ Ghoul thought to himself, drinking in the sight of Poison’s slight pout barely concealing the want in their eyes. 

Ghoul just nodded, and immediately Poison broke into a wolfish grin. They quickly unbuttoned and unzipped Ghoul’s jeans, sitting up slightly to pull them and his underwear down in one swift movement. Ghoul lifted his hips to help before settling back down with his legs spread wide. 

A moment of silence stretched between them as the two killjoys enjoyed their respective views. Fun Ghoul, naked, with his greasy hair thoroughly mussed and a few fresh bite marks standing out against the ink decorating his skin. And Party Poison, with their erection clearly straining against their own tight jeans and a restless energy in their long fingers, permanently stained red from hair dye. The two let their eyes roam appreciatively over their partners’ bodies, before wordlessly meeting in the middle. Poison just smiled, strangely soft, before leaning down and capturing Ghoul’s lips in a sweet kiss that didn’t quite match the heated and forceful ones they shared before. Ghoul practically melted into the oddly tender kiss before running his tongue against Poison’s lower lip.

“Weren’t you about to do somethin’?” he mumbled against Poison’s lips. They stiffened for a moment before chuckling. 

“So sorry t’ keep his highness waitin’,” they laughed. They pressed a final kiss to the underside of Ghoul’s jaw and crawled back down his body, settling between his legs. With one achingly slow movement, Poison dragged their tongue from the base of Ghoul’s entrance to the tip of his cock. One of their hands gripped the underside of Ghoul’s thigh and pushed his knee towards his chest to get better access. Ghoul hissed, rolling his hips to try and match Poison’s movements and get a little more pressure. Both his hands came down to tangle in Poison’s fiery hair. He gave a little tug and Poison hummed; the vibration from their mouth sending a jolt up Ghoul’s spine. Poison’s tongue worked in slow patterns over the other boy’s cock and occasionally dipped into his entrance, which was enticingly warm and getting slicker from arousal and saliva. After a moment, they moved their hand down from where it was firmly anchored on Ghoul’s hip to tease just at the edge of Ghoul’s entrance. They peeked up just in time to see him throw his head back with a gasp. Poison took that as their cue and slipped the finger in. 

“Oh, fuck me, Pois’...” Ghoul moaned, a little too loudly. He usually tried to keep it down when he knew the others were nearby, but Poison had a way of drawing out the filthiest noises no matter who might be in the vicinity. They could be even worse at times, unless their mouth was otherwise occupied as it was currently. They picked up speed at the encouragement, if not to try and draw more delicious sounds from Ghoul’s mouth. They quickly slipped a second finger in Ghoul’s entrance and crooked them upwards, searching for the spot they knew always drove their partner wild. Sure enough, a downright pornographic moan issuing from Ghoul let them know that they had hit their mark. Ghoul’s hips twitched as he tried to match Poison’s movements. “Fuck, Poison, I’m gonna come if ya keep doing that…” Poison picked up their head a little and crooked their fingers again. “Fuck!” his eyes opened a little just in time to meet Poison’s. 

“Good,” was their only reply. They winked, and without breaking eye contact, dipped their head down and wrapped their lips around Ghoul’s cock. Ghoul let his head fall back, but Poison kept their eyes locked on his face. Their fingers fucked Ghoul steadily while they went back to work on his cock. They took their cues from the sounds Ghoul made increasing in pitch and the way his face screwed up tight. They could feel Ghoul pulsing around their fingers and in their mouth, and knew it would only be a matter of seconds before-

 _“Poison!”_ was the only warning Ghoul gave before his orgasm hit, hard. His muscles tightened around Poison’s fingers and his hips shuddered. Poison grinned a little at their favorite sight, keeping their tongue moving in slow, firm patterns while Ghoul shamelessly rode his orgasm out against Poison’s face. Once they felt the contractions slow, Poison carefully removed their fingers from Ghoul and nipped at his inner thigh. They climbed over Ghoul’s trembling torso to lean over him on one arm. Ghoul was panting heavily, with his head thrown to the side and his eyes heavily lidded. He snuck a quick sideways glance at Poison and a smile turned up at the corner of his lips. Poison took Ghoul’s chin with their hand and tilted it up to look in his eyes properly. They kissed Ghoul soundly, slipping their tongue in his mouth so he could taste himself. Ghoul returned the kiss languidly. “You...are really good at that, ya know. Not that you need any encouragement, your ego’s big enough as is.” Poison laughed, a genuine laugh, and sat up on their knees. 

“I didn’t need ya to tell me, I got all the feedback I needed from the sounds you were makin’. Tell me, did ya pick those sounds up from someone out here, or from the porn back in the city?” they teased, wiping their mouth with the back of their hand. Ghoul sat up too, to get eye to eye with Poison. He smirked.

“I learned from you, ya dog,” he replied. Before Poison could make a witty retort, they felt Ghoul’s hands swiftly undoing the button on their shorts. Neither of them broke the sizzling eye contact as Ghoul hooked his fingers through the belt loops and pulled Poison up so their hips met. “And if ya wanna hear more,” Ghoul drawled, leaning in until their lips barely brushed together. “You’ll take these off and fuck me.” For emphasis, Ghoul practically shoved his hand down the front of Poison’s underwear and cupped their dick. Poison’s reply came out as a harsh moan. They snapped their mouth shut and just nodded. They stood up and quickly pulled down their shorts and underwear, kicking them off somewhat awkwardly. 

Meanwhile, Ghoul got up and made his way to the beat-up old filing cabinet in the corner of Poison’s room that served as storage for the few possessions they had. He crouched down and opened the bottom drawer. Sitting on top of the other assorted bits of junk was a half empty box of condoms, haphazardly torn open (they had been a bit desperate to break into the new box, Ghoul remembered fondly). He took one out and pushed the drawer closed again. He stood up and found his back pressed against Poison, who had quietly come up behind him. He could feel Poison’s cock twitching slightly against his lower back. The taller ‘joy tilted their head down and pressed a kiss to Ghoul’s shoulder. 

“Couldn’t help myself...you jus’ looked so cute over here…” Poison mumbled. Ghoul just smiled a little and tilted his head to gently bump it against Poison’s. 

“Sure you weren’t just impatient?” he replied just as gently. Poison laughed softly, letting one of their hands trace light patterns on the skin of Ghoul’s hip. With a little push, they spun Ghoul around to stand face to face. 

“Maybe a little, but I mean it...you’re real cute, Ghoul. I’m pretty lucky,” Poison said with a degree of sincerity Ghoul wasn’t quite expecting. His mouth opened to say something, but nothing came out. Instead, he just closed the distance between them with a kiss. A slow, chaste one at first, but Poison’s erection now pressed against his belly reminded him what he had been doing. He moved the hand holding the condom to the back of Poison’s head to bring them in deeper, while his other hand wrapped firmly around the base of Poison’s dick. Poison’s mouth opened with a gasp, and Ghoul took the opportunity to slip his tongue in. Poison’s hands moved to the sides of Ghoul’s face, while Ghoul gave Poison’s dick a few slow strokes. He swiped his thumb over the head, which was already dripping with precum. Finally, Poison broke the kiss to press their forehead to Ghoul’s, breathing heavily. “I’m gonna fuck you against this filing cabinet if ya keep that up.”

“Hm, sounds fine to me!” Poison gave a breathy laugh. 

“If I thought you weren’t loud enough on your own, the rattling from this thing will definitely keep up Jet and Kobra. ‘Sides…” Poison met Ghoul’s eyes. “You ridin’ me sounds a lot more fun.” Ghoul swallowed hard. 

“Seconded.” He let go of Poison’s cock suddenly, earning him a little whine. But Poison didn’t pout long, they turned on their heel and all but jogged back to their mattress. Ghoul couldn’t help but slap their tight ass before following suit. 

Poison tumbled down onto their back, and Ghoul dropped down onto his knees next to them. He tossed the condom onto Poison’s chest. While Poison opened the packet with their teeth, Ghoul swung one leg over their hips, staying propped up on one foot. He watched with hungry eyes as Poison unrolled the condom over their cock and gave themself a few quick strokes. Ghoul’s hand went to his own cock and he touched himself lazily while he waited. When he noticed Poison staring at his hands, he reached down and pressed one finger inside of his own entrance and made a big show of moaning and dropping his chin down to his chest. But the other killjoy was still drinking in the sight with heavy-lidded eyes, so Ghoul added another finger for good measure. The moan that came out of his mouth was less for show that time, but he still snuck a peek up through his hair to make sure he still had a captive audience. He only moved his fingers twice before he felt Poison’s hand on his wrist. 

“Hey, save some for me!” Ghoul looked up and grinned. “Ready whenever you are, baby.” Ghoul removed his fingers with a slight gasp and instead placed a hand on Poison’s chest. With the other, he lined up the head of Poison’s cock against his ready entrance. With a quick nod from both of them, Ghoul slowly began to sink down on Poison’s length. “Fuck, y’ feel so good…”

“Ah...Pois’...” Ghoul moaned. He lifted himself up almost completely off Poison’s cock before slipping back down again until his partner was completely sheathed inside of him. He let out a shaky breath. Poison’s hands traced up his legs and settled on Ghoul’s hips. They gave an encouraging squeeze, which Ghoul returned quickly with a hand over Poison’s bicep. After taking a moment to let his body adjust, Ghoul picked up a punishingly slow rhythm, rocking his hips forward with a little whine each time. Poison kept their hips relatively still to let Ghoul set the pace while he adjusted, but they had to distract their hands by running them up and down Ghoul’s thighs.

“Ghoul...faster, _please,_ ” Poison finally gasped. Ghoul only gave a little smirk in return, picking up speed by only a fraction. He made a big show of leaning forward with both hands on Poison’s chest just to angle their cock deeper inside of him. Both killjoys moaned simultaneously. Their eyes met and they spotted matching grins, as well. Ghoul picked up speed again, the sound of their bodies meeting and their ragged breaths the only sounds filling the room. “Fuck, you’re so hot, fuck me Ghoulie, jus’ like that, yeah…” Poison clearly didn’t care who might hear them, because their voice only got louder and louder as Ghoul kept riding them. Their sounds were only turning on Ghoul more, and he let one hand trail down his chest to his cock, moving his fingers in steady circles around the tip. Poison watched greedily.

They sat up suddenly, propping both their feet up and wrapping an arm around Ghoul’s waist. With their new angle, they began to roll their hips up to match Ghoul’s now earnest pace. Ghoul wrapped his arms around Poison’s neck and pressed his forehead to theirs. The amount of sweat covering the two of them caused their foreheads to slip and knock together lightly with each thrust, but neither of them seemed to notice.

“Oh, Poison...right there…” Ghoul breathed. His eyes fluttered shut as he concentrated on keeping up his balance and his tempo. Poison obliged. After a moment, Ghoul gently let his eyes open just to find Poison’s staring deeply back at him. The other ‘joy had their mouth open and their brow furrowed in concentration, but their eyes were soft, looking fondly at Ghoul. Their hips faltered when Ghoul’s eyes met theirs. Both of them stopped moving for just a moment and simply drank in the other. Poison was the first to break the stillness by leaning in and kissing Ghoul, so sweetly. Ghoul could only return the kiss with the same gentleness, both of his hands coming up to cup Poison’s jaw. When they broke apart, their lips stayed close. 

“Ghoulie...I...um,” Poison began. Ghoul just pressed his lips to Poison’s again, harder this time. He could feel Poison hum into his mouth. Without breaking the kiss, Poison wrapped their other arm around Ghoul’s shoulders. They picked him up easily and maneuvered him to lie on his back, with Poison now hovering above him. They repositioned themself with their arms on either side of Ghoul’s head, and with one more look at his somewhat surprised face, Poison began thrusting into him quicker than before. Ghoul could only let his head tip back with a loud moan. He wrapped his legs around Poison in an attempt to pull them deeper. “I’m...oh, fuck, I’m gonna come, Ghoul, fuck…” Poison said between thrusts. Ghoul bit down on his lip and let his hands come up to tangle in Poison’s messy hair and pull. Poison fucked Ghoul hard for a few more seconds before coming with a groan. Their hips slowed as they came, head dropping onto the mattress next to Ghoul’s ear. The little whines that Poison made turned Ghoul on so badly, that with a few rough strokes from his hand, he came again with a grunt shortly after. The feeling of Ghoul tightening around their sensitive cock practically made Poison cry out again, but they muffled the sound by biting down on Ghoul’s neck.

After a silent moment, Poison carefully pulled out of Ghoul and sat up on their knees. They rolled off the condom and tied it on the end, not looking at Ghoul as they did so. They stood up, shakily, and plodded over to deposit it in the banged up trash can a few feet away. Almost sheepishly, they picked up the shirt they had been wearing and wiped at their crotch. 

“Here, this is probably one of the cleanest things in this room,” Poison said, finally looking up at Ghoul and tossing the shirt towards him. Ghoul nodded his thanks and picked up the shirt to wipe between his legs. Poison awkwardly stood by and watched until Ghoul dropped the shirt on the ground again. He sat up and fumbled around for his own shirt and pulled it on quickly. He stood up on equally shaky legs and picked up his underwear and slipped them on.

“Gonna use the bathroom,” he said, quickly crossing to the door and ducking out of the room. Poison just sat down on their mattress. They scrubbed at their face with both hands before flopping down with a sigh. Their eyes stared up, unfocused, at the ceiling while they caught their breath and replayed the hookup in their head. When they recalled their almost confession, they covered their eyes with both hands and sighed again.

Ghoul stared at his reflection in the grimy, broken mirror of one of the diner’s bathrooms. He took note of the swollen lips, tangled hair, and fresh hickeys mixed with old ones still clearly visible on his tattoo-strewn neck. He smiled a little to himself as each sight flashed an image into his mind of Poison giving him each trophy, like they wanted everyone in the Zones to know that Ghoul was getting fucked, and fucked good. 

“They might as well stamp ‘Property of Party Poison’ on my ass,” Ghoul said to himself with a chuckle. But his smile faltered as he continued to look at his reflection. He knew something like that would be too much to even joke about. The last time Ghoul had brought up the idea of the two of them going steady, Poison balked, citing their own need for freedom and adding in that Ghoul deserved it, too. He hadn’t brought it up again after that. But tonight’s encounter felt different somehow. The soft looks and tender caresses made Ghoul’s heart jump when he thought back on them. With a little sigh, he spit into the grimy sink and left the bathroom. 

Poison didn’t hear Ghoul opening the door at first. They stayed laying quietly with one arm draped over their eyes. Ghoul assumed they had fallen asleep, so he crept as quietly as he could to the side of the mattress to gather up the rest of his clothes. When he had them in a bundle, he chanced a quick glance at Poison. They were still naked, and Ghoul could see a few bite marks littering their neck and the odd, faded one around their hips. He gave a little self-satisfied smirk at the knowledge that he was the one who’d given Poison all those marks. If he couldn’t have Poison all for himself, the least he could do was let Poison’s other conquests know that they were being taken care of. Ghoul barely noticed that his hand had reached down almost of its own accord until he was brushing a stray lock of red hair that stuck out wildly from Poison’s head. In that same instant, Poison’s free hand whirled around and swiftly grabbed Ghoul’s wrist.

“Hey-! Oh. Fuck, sorry, didn’t hear ya come back in,” was Poison’s nonchalant reply. Their face betrayed how startled they actually were, and Ghoul was sure he wore a matching expression. “Didn’t think you were uh...comin’ back,” they added, softer. Ghoul shook his wrist free. 

“Witch Almighty, did ya think I was comin’ in to jump ya? I needed the rest of my fuckin’ clothes!” he snapped. But a smile played on the corner of his lips as a sudden image came to his head. “You’re still ass naked. What the hell did ya think you were gonna do to me if I’d been here to getcha?” he laughed. Poison tried to scowl, but they couldn’t help laughing as well.

“I could take ya. I ain’t just good with a gun, ya know. I could take a whole army of ya with nothin’ but the wind in my hair,” they replied. Ghoul snorted.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t ya? Takin’ a whole army of me.” He gave an exaggerated wink for good measure, and Poison actually blushed and ducked their head. 

“Just the one of ya is enough.” Silence fell between them. Ghoul still looked down at Poison, who wasn’t meeting his eyes. When neither of them said anything, Ghoul eventually straightened up with his clothes tucked under his arm. 

“Right, well I, uh...better go back to my room and get some sleep. Night, Pois’,” Ghoul said quietly. He took a few steps towards the door when he heard Poison sit up. 

“Wait.” Ghoul turned around. Poison was nervously picking at the faded mattress with one hand, but their eyes locked firmly with Ghoul’s. “Do ya wanna sleep here with me tonight?” When Ghoul didn’t respond right away, Poison’s face went red. “Ya don’t have to, I jus’ thought...it would...y’know...be kinda nice.” Ghoul finally broke into a slightly disbelieving smile. 

“I’d love to, Poison,” he said, already discarding his clothes on the way back. Poison absolutely beamed, and it made Ghoul want to kiss them silly. Which he did, the second his knees hit the mattress. Poison made a little noise of surprise in the back of their throat, but kissed back eagerly. They ran their hands through Ghoul’s tangled hair to pull him closer. When they finally broke away, the two killjoys just sat in breathless silence, eyes flickering over the others’ face. Ghoul gave Poison one more kiss before lying down on his side. Poison laid down on their back, and Ghoul almost immediately draped an arm around their middle and resting his head on their shoulder. Poison’s one hand came up to rest on Ghoul’s arm, the other gently stroking his hair. He melted into the touch. He pressed a small kiss to the side of Poison’s jaw and almost began nodding off when he heard Poison clear their throat.

“Hey Ghoulie?”

“Hm?”

“I’ve been, uh, thinkin’ about what you asked me a while ago…” Ghoul’s eyes shot open, but he kept still. He just nodded against Poison’s shoulder. “I was thinkin’ about us, Ghoul, and...I wanna give us a try.” Ghoul couldn’t move, but Poison continued on quickly. “I was jus’ so scared when ya asked me at first, I couldn’t believe someone like you would wanna be chained down to someone like me...I’m lucky ya didn’t run right away, I guess, but after that...I couldn’t even look at anyone else ‘cause I could only see your face when I told ya ‘no’. I’d understand if ya didn’t want to anymore, I know I probably waited too long, but...if ya’d have me...I want you to be mine, Ghoulie.” They held their breath waiting for any reply from Ghoul. After what felt like years, Ghoul sat up to look down into Poison’s eyes. He grinned so wide he practically radiated light into the dark room. 

“‘Course I still want you, Poison, ya big jackass!” Ghoul laughed. Poison laughed disbelievingly, but Ghoul dropped down to give them a crushing hug. Poison melted into the embrace and hugged back as tight as they could. They laughed again when they felt Ghoul peppering kisses over their shoulder, up their neck, and to their cheek. Finally, Ghoul kissed Poison on the lips. When they broke apart, the two could only grin at each other. They settled back down in tandem, lying on their sides to face one another. Poison wrapped an arm around Ghoul’s waist and slipped their leg between his just to have him closer. Ghoul giggled. “Didja want to put on any clothes before ya went to sleep?” he asked. Poison shook their head. 

“Don’t need ‘em. I could still take on anyone that tried to fuck with me. ‘Sides, it’ll make round two in the morning that much easier,” they purred. Ghoul just rolled his eyes a little and kissed Poison on the nose. 

“Alright, horndog. G’night,” he said fondly. Poison pulled their arms even tighter around Ghoul.

“G’night, Ghoulie. I’ll see ya in the morning.”


End file.
